This agreement covers the cost of work to be done in Fiscal Year (FY) 2012 by the Bureau of Labor Statistics (BLS) and in FYs 2012 and 2013 by the U.S. Census Bureau for the National Institute on Aging (NIA) of the National Institutes of Health. In January 2012. the Well-being module, which collects information on individuals' affective experience (happy, tired, sad, stressed, pain, and meaningful) during randomly selected activities, will be added to the American Time Use Survey. The module also will contain questions about health, interaction with others, life satisfaction, and whether one's feelings on the reference date were typical. The costs associated with the collection and processing of the module data are specified in this agreement.